


What do you mean you lost it?

by Carneilum



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: i will be adding to it as i figure things out, i wrote this at 3am, pirates(kinda), this is backstory to my main campaign
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carneilum/pseuds/Carneilum
Summary: When someone steals from Hercus Praedonum, there is always hell to pay.(aka my excuse to write my main cast of npcs interacting)





	What do you mean you lost it?

Skyne paced the floor, her fins pulsing with light with every step as her bare feet landed on the wood. Hercus sat at her desk, a knife balanced on its tip, the sharp point digging into the wooden desk as she spun it idly, eyes locked on the door. A third person stood in the room, more leaning than actual standing really. His horns curled into themselves, the points becoming a small heart in the complexity of the bones. He had a small pipe in his hand, and he was pushing a small amount of herb into the bowl when the door opened, and a half-orc stepped in. Hercus stopped spinning her knife, her dark green eyes boring into their face.

“So? Where is it?” Her words were calm, but her eyes betrayed her true emotions. A storm was brewing, and Mordecai could tell just from the set of her shoulders. He shifted, uncomfortable with the number of eyes on him, especially from the tiefling who was now taking a long drag from his pipe before exhaling the smoke through his nose, a lazy smile on his face as he nodded to acknowledge the orc. Skyne had yet to stop pacing, her gills flaring at his entrance but her fins still pulsed the same faint purple with each step.

“Uhh, the guy wasn’t where our informant said he was,” Hercus heaved a deep breath, her eyes closing and her mouth set into a tight line, “but he did leave a hint. An old ship out in the Swamp. It sank ages ago. There should be a map or something there. A clue of some sort. I mean, it's a huge fuckin tower, surely it can’t be too hard to find.” Mordecai gestured, pointing towards the open ocean.

“Mord, you seem to be forgetting something. I don’t have a ship. He sunk it and then stole my sword. How do you propose we get to him? Swim?” Hercus sat still, her hand still holding the knife steady as the tip of it dug into the desk. A small cough broke the silence, smoke wafting from the tiefling as he waved his hand to try and disperse the small cloud that had accumulated during the conversation.

“Why don’t we get another ship? There’s a navy boat out near the coast. We can use my scow to get out of the harbor, and then we just jump them. It’s escorting some pirates to Port Heorsin, we can catch it before then. I’m sure those pirates would love getting rid of those navy brats.” The tiefling packed another bowl full of herb, his voice gravelly and slow. Skyne stopped pacing, her fins keeping their luminescence before she coughed and rubbed at her gills.

“While Kairon does have a good idea, it’s suicide. The second we get caught in a military ship we’ll be killed!” Skyne started pacing again, her fins glowing brighter with each step now, while Hercus seemed to have come to some sort of conclusion.

“We won’t get caught then. I know the ship that Kai’s talking about.  _ The sea serpent _ is the fastest in the navy. They use it for boardings, not for sinking. And they have a crew worth of pirates on there. We could do it.” Hercus pushed up from her desk, freezing everyone in the room. Skyne stopped midstep, turning towards her captain as Kairon brought his pipe up to his mouth.

“Mordecai, go make sure Kai’s scow is seaworthy, we have a ship to steal.”


End file.
